Shattered
by pbandjenny
Summary: The love between Amu and Ikuto was so pure and so strong. But Easter plans to kill her otherwise Ikuto has to leave her. What choice will Ikuto make? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1: Shattered World

Hola! My second fanfic! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY!

**Amu's POV**

_In Ikuto's bedroom…._

Ikuto gazed into my eyes and said, "I love you." A sweet kiss was placed on my lips and strong, gentle arms were wrapped around me.  
"I love you, too," I whispered, returning the kiss. He deepened it with burning passion and released. I threw a quick glance at the clock….why did I have to leave already?  
"I guess I better head home…"I sighed. I began to get off the bed until a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"Stay here…"

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't let Amu go. That bright smile, that luscious pink hair, those beautiful golden eyes; they were all mine and I wanted them to stay.  
"Stay here," I murmured.  
"But it's getting late, so…." She looked away; obviously she didn't want o go either.  
"You can sleep here, just don't get any erotic ideas you perverted kid," I added quickly, smirking.  
"H-hey! I wasn't thinking about that Y-you're a perv!" she shouted back with a rosy blush settling on her face, but she didn't object. Amu climbed onto the bed and snuggled beside me. I stroked her hair and kissed her goodnight. Her angelic eyes closed, and she fell o a peaceful sleep.

_The next day…_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up with a daze and saw that Ikuto was staring at me. I felt the blood rushing up to my face as he chuckled and said, "You look even more beautiful when you're sleeping….Amu-koi." I looked away sheepishly and noticed that the time was 7:15 AM. I had to get to school in forty-five minutes!  
"We should get dressed for school!"

_~30 minutes later~_

Ikuto locked the door and we walked to my school together. Once we arrived, every head turned towards us. The girls were staring in awe at the mysterious blue-haired boy while the boys gawked with their jaws dropped at the strawberry-haired girl. "I'll see you after school…I love you…" Ikuto whispered into my ear.  
"I-I love you, too…" I stuttered clumsily. At that moment, I saw a smirk at the corner of my eye, and Ikuto gently nibbled on my ear.  
"Not in front of people!" I scolded, feeling embarrassed. Then I walked quickly to my class, looking back and giving a small smile to Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

As she left to go to her class, she threw a dazzling msile at me. Why did she have to do that? Now I seriously yearned for her school day to be over. As for me, I had to go work for Easter. I trudged all the way over there, taking my precious time. I hated Easter anyways.

_~At Easter~_

I walked into my stepdad's office and saw an evil glimmer in his eyes. What was he planning?  
"Hello Ikuto. We have another new plan for you to carry on… and it's something only YOU can carry on…." He said with a triumphant smile. Oh no, this sounds bad, I thought.  
"It seems that your little girlfriend has the Humpty Lock for the Dumpty Key. I've always wondered if that lock and key has anything to do with the Embryo. I think we'll find out real soon what happens because you're stealing that lock from her. Get close to her and when you get your chance, snatch it and bring it back to me."  
I looked at him with disgust and smirked. "You really thin I'm going to carry out that stupid plan? I'm not using her…"  
He still gave me that stupid satisfied grin. "You'll do as I say, or I'll kill her. I have my ways…"  
…He wouldn't… How could he? How would he? He's going to kill my Amu? Or I have to hurt her? I thought. My world has been shattered into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2:Broken

Woo-hoo! The second chapter! Yeaaaaah!

**Amu's POV**

_~After school~_

I saw Ikuto standing outside the front of the school with his usual smirk.

"Ikuto!" I yelled happily as I ran to hug him. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my temple.

"Hello, Amu-koi. How was school?" He asked softly while putting an arm around my waist.

"Ugh! It was so LONG! I really wanted to see you," I groaned.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day together…." His arm tightened.

"R-really? I'd love to!" I said while blushing a humiliating scarlet.

"Great! I have a surprise for you…" He said with a smile…..that smile…..it wasn't the same. There was a certain emptiness….something was wrong.

**Ikuto's POV**

I planned to spend the whole day with her; when I asked, her eyes twinkled and her small face turned a cherry red. How can I go on with this plan? How can I hurt Amu?

_~ The Mall~_

I wanted my last day with her to be special. I walked her to the mall.

"Eh? The mall? What are we doing her?" she questioned me curiously.

"I figured you needed a new swimsuit….I'm going to pick it out….you're going to the beach with me…" I smirked. Amu in a bathing suit I picked? Nice….

"Oh like heck you are! I'm getting the final say! …And thank you…. I'll make sure that we have a good time…." She added gratefully.

**Amu's POV**

Once we got to the swimsuit store, Bikini Bottom (pbandjenny: LOL! XD), everything seemed to be a wonderful blur. There were hundreds and hundreds of racks with THOUSANDS and THOUSANDS of swimsuits!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!! I nearly ran until I saw a pink bikini with a skull and cross bones. It's a dream come true…..

"I WANT THIS ONE!!!!!!!!" I yelled, forgetting about my image. Ikuto gave a husky laugh and gave the cash to the clerk.

"I guess it does look suitable on you…. I like it….I really do…" He said seductively as I turned red to...possibly purple. "We better hurry so you can wear it….." He gave that special smirk, but wait. Something was still missing? What the heck IS IT?!

_~The Beach~_

**Ikuto's POV**

The sun was warm, the water was cold, and Amu looked……wow…. Crap….I chose this as my surprise just to have Amu's heart crushed after? I'm an idiot.

**Amu's POV**

We splashed and played and had a really good time. He didn't give me that empty smile or smirk the entire time. Not when I tripped and splashed right into his arms or when I got bitten by a crab…. Of course, he just laughed….. -_-

And of course, my silly weak body couldn't take the entire rest of the day to play in the beach, so we went home early.

_~Amu's house~_

My parents and Ami were, once again, gone for another vacation without me, so it was okay to come home late. He walked me to the door and was about to leave, but I made him stay. I had to ask what was wrong with him. We went upstairs to the bedroom and, there, he asked me a random question.

"So, have you wondered about the lock and key?"

"Eh? Well, yeah….but not recently!"

"Let's try it out now…"

"…OK…."

I found the Humpty lock that was buried somewhere in my closet. Ikuto took out his Dumpty key. Then suddenly, he snatched it.

"H-hey! What was that about?" I asked.

"So long, Amu. I'm done doing business with you. I'm going to take this back to Easter," he said.

I didn't believe it. "Y-you will come back, right?" I asked shakily.

All he did was give a heartless laugh. "No. I only needed the lock. I'm through with you…."

**Ikuto's POV**

It hurt me to do it. I killed her though. Once I climbed swiftly out the window, I hid and watched her. She stood there with disbelief and fell to her knees. Tears welled up in those big, anguished eyes. All she did was lay on the floor and repeat my name with the salty moisture rolling down her cheek. Her heart seemed forever...broken.

"Ikuto….Ikuto…..Why?"

_I'm sorry, Amu. I don't want you killed. Please stay away from me. I'm sorry. Forgive me…_ I thought with my own tears welling up.

Ooooh….What will he do next? Find out on Friday!!!!


End file.
